When Skulduggery Met Ghastly
by llamalovesdragons
Summary: The threat of Pirates is very real, so Skulduggery sets out with Dexter Vex to eliminate them. Along the way, a scarred, boxing tailor joins them.
1. Have Faith

**This is where Skulduggery meets Ghastly. Because I always wanted to know how it happened. Don't forget, your reviews (hopefully) make for better chapters. This is set before the War, when Skulduggery was still alive. Set in 1800's. If Skulduggery is over 400 years old, and it is 2012 now… then Skulduggery would have to be born in the 1600's.**

**1**

**Have Faith**

Skulduggery Pleasant looked at his wife, Moon Ivory. She had her coal black hair pulled back off her neck in a bun. Skulduggery wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She turned to him and smiled. Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked at him. He felt the bump of her stomach and smiled. Skulduggery kissed her gently on the lips. "It's a girl, Skulduggery," she said in her faint French accent.

"Nonsense. I know it's a boy. And Skulduggery will be a fantastic name for him." He said. He ran a hand over his blond hair.

"Skulduggery, she is a girl."

"Well, if he has the bad luck to be a girl, then we can still call him Skulduggery." Moon laughed and pushed him away.

"Go, you'll be late.'' Skulduggery kissed her again. Moon reached out and fixed his hat, tugging it straight. Skulduggery leant in for another kiss, but Moon pushed him away. He stepped out of the door and walked over to his car **(not the Bentley, seeing as Skulduggery is over 400 years old and the Bentley is a 1954 R-type contintal, only one of 208 ever made, etc.)**.He opened the door and paused before sliding inside. He gave one last look at Moon, who smiled and raised her hand. Skulduggery waved and slidinto his car, and started the engine. He beeped his horn and waved as he drove off.

Skulduggery walked through the Sanctuary doors. An agent nodded to him, but Skulduggery didn't notice. He walked past many doors, and entered the one he was looking for. Three chairs sat in an otherwise empty room. Occupying those three chairs were the Grand Mage and his council. The Grand Mage was a tall, stern, woman whose brown hair was streaked through with grey. Her name was Extol Scribe and her council members were Buffer Prince and Drey Imminent. Prince had fiery, red hair and a temper to match. Imminent was his polar opposite. Calm and steady, with his dark brown, almost black hair and unwavering stare, he balanced the council out. "Detective Pleasant," Scribe said by the way of greeting.

"Grand Mage Scribe, Elders Prince and Imminent. You sent for me." Skulduggery replied.

"We did. We have a new case for you. A group of pirates have been attacking the coast. They need to be stopped. They have resisted several arrests and killed as many agents."

"If they can't do it, then what makes you think I can do it?" Skulduggery asked.

"We have faith, Detective."

**Incase you don't know me, I write shortish chapters, but I do try to work on making them longer. But yes, it is another Skulduggery Pleasant fanfic. My third to be exact.**


	2. Promises

**Sorry about the whole getting the date wrong, I was in English and supposed to be listening to people's presentations. Besides, I was never any good at maths.**

**2**

**Promises**

Skulduggery opened his door. Moon looked over at him. "You're home early. Is everything alright?" She smiled.

Skulduggery nodded. "Moon, I have to go away for a few days." He started.

"Why?"

"There are pirates attacking the coast, and the Grand Mage wants me to go and try to stop them."

"Why can't he send someone else? Anton, perhaps."

"He tried sending other people. They all died."

"Then why is he sending you. Does he want you to die too?" Moon asked, distressed. Skulduggery stood up and put his arms around her.

"Moon, listen to me. I want you and our child to be safe. If the only way for you to be safe is for me to go and rough up some pirates, then so be it. These pirates are bad people. And besides, I can handle overdramatic people with small swords and no real sense of dress or courtesy." He murmered in her ear.

"I can't stop you?" Moon asked, stepping back to look at him. Skuduggery shook his head. "Fine, but I want to come then. No, you can't change my mind if I can't change yours." She said fiercly, seeing him open his mouth to protest. Skulduggery smiled ruefully.

"Have I ever told you how stubborn you are?" He asked.

"Only a few times."

"Well, apparently I need to tell you again." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

"I still want to come," she said, after he pulled away.

"Would you feel better if I took someone with me?" Skulduggery asked.

"I would feel better if you didn't go." Moon muttered as she loosened his tie.

Skulduggery cupped her face. "We'll talk later," he said, and kissed her again.

Skulduggery placed his gun in his jacket pocket along with extra bullets. Moon stood with her arms crossed leaning against the door frame. She watched him as he straightened up. "Who are you taking with you?" Moon asked grudgingly.

"So I can go?" Skulduggery asked.

"If you take someone with you."

"Maybe Dexter. Or Anton."

"If you don't come back, I am going to hunt those pirates myself, you know that."

"Then I guess I have to come back," Skulduggery said, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

**Also, sorry about the wait. I will try to do better, I promise.**


	3. The Magic Words

**Thank you all. One of you has the right idea, with the best Skulduggery Pleasant fanfiction writer ever. At least someone knows how brilliant I am. Why doesn't anyone else say those sort things about me. Shadowdawn 199, you just got this chapter dedicated to you. I hope you always wanted to be a pirate(it's OK if you didn't, I did and thats good enough for me).**

**3**

**The Magic Words**

"Anton, I need you to come somewhere with me," Skulduggery said. Anton Shudder paused and looked at him.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Moon," Skulduggery sighed.

"Is she OK?" Shudder asked, his face turning from wary to concerned.

"She's fine. She's just worried about me going somewhere alone. She threatened to come with me."

"Why not? Where are you going?"

"She's pregnant."

"Oh God. I feel for your child."  
"Yes well, you could be happy for me. Anyway, Grand Mage Scribe asked me go and fight some pirates. Moon doesn't want me to go alone, so I said maybe I could ask you or someone. So I ask, do you want to come?"

Shudder hesitated. "I would love to, Skulduggery. But I can't, sorry. I am too busy setting up the hotel. At least your kid isn't here yet. Imagine living with that kind of worry. I know Dexter is raring to go on some wild adventure. Why not ask him?"

"Sure, why not? I know I have no real friends anyway." Shudder forced a smile, but didn't say anything. He clapped Skulduggery on the back.

"Good luck. Give the pirates hell. If you want, I'll look after Moon, make sure she stays safe and such."

"You're a good man, Anton. Stay safe, won't you?"  
"Always," Shudder said.

"Dexter, how have you been?"

"Skulduggery, you old man. It's been a while, hasn't it? Like a year or something? I'm good. Just fine. Looking for something to do, really. How about you? How is that beautiful wife of yours."

"Only a week, Dexter, only a week. I'm good. So is Moon. Been a bit sick lately. But thats to be expected when someone's pregnant." Skulduggery said casually.

"Moon, pregnant? Wow. Poor child. It has you for a father." Dexter grinned.

"WHy does everyone say that? Can't they just be happy for me? I'm going to have a child. Everyone acts sorry for him, and no one for me."

"Right, sorry. Hey Skulduggery, congratulations. I'm real happy for you. But why would anyone feel sorry for you?"

"About time. A child means one thing. You know what that is?"

"A new addition? Someone to influence to be just like you?"

"Sleepless nights. Anyway, you said you were looking for something to do?"

"Yeah. I've been bored ever since my last adventure."

"I might have something for us to do."

"Oh, what is? Where are we going?"

"How do you feel about pirates?"

"Skulduggery, you just said the magic words. I always wanted to be a pirate when I was a boy."

**Remember to Review. And don't say anything you don't mean. But you are welcome to tell me just hoe great I am, if you want.**


	4. Packing a Bag For no Reason

**Sorry about being away for a while. I'm sure I mentioned it somewhere. Immortal Souls. Thats right. Anyway, long story short, I entered a writing competion and wanted to devote my time to that. Also, I felt I needed a break. I posted the same chapter twice in two different circumstances. Anyway, the main thing is, I'm back, and I feel slightly bad, so maybe two chapters.**

**Four**

**Packing a Bag for no Reason**

"So Dexter is going with you?" Moon asked, placing one of Skulduggery's shirts in a bag.

"Yes, he is. May I ask why you are packing a bag with my clothes. Are you kicking me out?" Skulduggery asked, watching her pick up another shirt. She held it up to the light and pursed her lips. After a moment, she shook her head and placed it back in it's original place.

"No. You're going on a trip. That's why I'm packing."

"I don't need a bag."

"You'll be back by dinner then?"

"Well, no-"

"You need a bag then."

"A bag will slow me down. Please, honey, just bear with me. I know what I'm doing. I promise."

Moon lent against the chest of drawers. She looked at him for a long while. "Fine. I trust you. Just come back, alright."

"Always." Skulduggery crossed over and wrapped her in his arms. He inhaled deeply and the scent of her hair filled his nose.

"You always say that."

"And I always mean it. I also always come back, don't I?"

"You do."

"And would I ever lie to you?"

"No. Or at least not that I know of."

"The correct answer was no."

"I think I'll stick with my answer."

"You will, will you?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Moon said cooly. A small smile played around the corner of her mouth.

Skulduggery shook his head and grinned. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me, hold me and feed me," Moon suggested.

"I do that anyway," Skulduggery pointed out.

"All of it?" Moon asked cheekily.

"All of it," Skulduggery assured her.

"Good. Because I certainly deserve it."

"Oh. I see how it is. I do everything for you, and get nothing in return. I guess I'm not as loved as I thought," Skulduggery hung his head and shuffled out of the room. Moon's laughter echoed through the house. Skulduggery smiled and stepped behind the door. After a moment, when he didn't come back in, Moon came out, looking for him. She frowned, and stepped past him. Skulduggery waited, and as she started moving forward, used the sound of her footsteps to mask the sound of his. Moon crossed oer to the door and opened it, looking around. Not seeing him anywhere, she sighed and turned around. "Skulduggery?" Moon called. She spied his hat sitting on the table and picked it up, turning it over in her hands. "I guess it's just you me, hat. Not wanted forever alone. Skulduggery will have to come back for you." Skulduggery rasied his hand to his head, frowning. He could have sworn he was wearing his hat, but now Moon was holding it. Scowling, he stepped out of his hiding place.

"Oh, there you are," Moon smiled.

"You win this one, but you shall not win the next. Trust me," Skulduggery growled reaching his hand out for his hat. Moon smiled, and handed it to him. Skulduggery placed it just right, then shook his head.

"I don't know what you have over me." Moon's smiled grew even wider.


	5. Why Are we Still Here?

**Sorry about the wait, I had writters block, then I had something to write, and I was almost done, and my USB, just before I could make a back up of the chapter, broke. So, my apologies once again. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**5**

**Why Are we Still Here?**

Skulduggery stood outside the Sanctuary, waiting. He glimsped a blonde head bobbing in the bustle of people, and a white, toothy grin. Skulduggery grinned back as Dexter stopped beside him. "Are we waiting for anyone else?" Dexter asked, barely able to conceal his excitement.

"No, just you," Skulduggery assured him.

"Then why are we still here?" Dexter replied impatiently, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I was waiting for you," Skulduggery answered.

"But I'm here now. So why haven't we left?"

"You just got here. I was about to leave with you, then you jumped dwn my throat about not leaving." Skulduggery hid his bewilderment.

Dexter blinked. "You could have told me." Skulduggery sighed. "Does this mean we can leave now?" Skulduggery stifled a groan.

Scribe greeted Dexter somewhat wearily as Skulduggery introduced them. Skulduggery as her more closely before asking, "are you feeling alright, Grand Mage?"

Scribe sighed. "A mage who goes by the name Agony Mevolent has been causing some trouble. Not he trouble you're thinking of," she amended quickly, seeing Skulduggery's expression. "Just pushing for one of the Elder Mages to stand aside and allow a supporter of the Faceless Ones to be in a position of power. Apparently, he wants the resources to use a ritual he found in an old book that will allow him to bring the Faceless Ones back."

"Why does he need a council member for that?" Dexter asked.

"Because some of the materials needed are hidden in places only the Elder Mages are privy to. And if something were to go wrong, he would want a guarentee to stop us from arresting him."

Skulduggery shook his head. "A council member isn't needed for that. No, I think he is after something more."

"Like?" Scribe sighed, running a hand over her tightly bound hair.

"Like power?" Dexter offered. " Funding? Control?"

"I don't know. There are easier ways for everything. Pushing for something not likely to happen seems like a waste of time. Time that could be better spent preparing." Skulduggery tilted his head.

"Preparing for what?" Dexter asked.

Skulduggery shook his head again. "I don't know. I think we should leave if we want to catch this ship." Dexter nodded, his excitement returning as he turned to leave. Skulduggery turned to follow, but as he did, he caught Scribe's eye. Scribe nodded as something passed between them.

**OK, sorry, just a short one, but next one will be longer, I promise, and the wait won't be so long. **


	6. Stormy Seas

**Chapter 6**

**Stormy Seas**

Pete 'Seadog' McFarin looked out of the choppy waves of harbour."Ye' sure picked a hell of a day to go out fishin'," he said, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he peered at Skulduggery and Dexter. The wind blew his grey hair around his face, and his mouth opened in a blackened, gruesome approximation of a lopsided grin. "Ye'd have to be crazy or somethin' to gie through tha'."

Dexter grinned and Skulduggery nodded. "Well, you know what they say. The fish bite best when tossed up from the bottom." McFarin tossed back his head and laughed.

"I don' know who told you tha', bu' it aint always true." Skulduggery smiled and he and Dexter climbed into the boat. It was, Skulduggery reflected, a nice boat. Thirty feet long, and made of polished wood.

"I hope you know something about boats," Dexter grinned.

"More than you, most likely." Skulduggery agreed.

Dexter laughed. "So how much _do _you know?"

Skulduggery thought for a moment. "Not much," he admitted.

Dexter laughed again, then realised he was serious. "Oh."

Skulduggery squinted at a page of handwritten instructions. "Appearently, we have to use this to move that which will make this move which causes us to go backward and then this will move that which moves that which will make us turn this way, and then doing it all in the other direction will mske us go that way."

"What?" Dexter stared at Skulduggery with a perplexed expression. Skulduggery turned the page over and his face paled. "Is it that bad?" Dexter asked apprehensively.

"Yeah," Skulduggery said. Another several pages fell to the ground and they both blanched.

"We could pretend that we fought those pirates and they beat us." Dexter offered, somewhat hopefully. Skulduggery scanned the last page and breathed a small sigh of relief. "What?" Dexter asked, excited.

"There is only seven pages." Skulduggery said. "I'll direct you, and you can do what I say."

"Or," Dexter replied, "_I_ could direct _you_, and _you_ can do what _I_ say."

Skulduggery pretended to think for a moment. "No, I still like my idea better."

Dexter moved to the place Skulduggery pointed at and pulled the lever. The ship groaned as it started to move. "Yay," Dexter said, to tired to do anything.

"Hang on," Skulduggery said.

Dexter glared at him. "If it is anything else, you can do it."

"OK," Skulduggery replied. He walked over and pressed a button.

"What does that do?" Dexter asked, following Skulduggery as he sat on one of the seats.

"Everything you just did."

"What!?" Dexter cried. "You mean I didn't have to do all that?"

"Yes."

"I hate you," Dexter said miserably.

"Cheer up. At least you know how to sail a boat." Skulduggery said cheerfully.

"I still hate you."

"Trust me. The feeling isn't new."

"How do you find the pirates?" Dexter asked wearily.

"We don't," Skulduggery said grimly. "They find us."


	7. The Pirates

**Anyone who isn't part of a fandom must think those who are are pirates, because we use words like ship and cannon. Happy belated Easter everyone, and enjoy yourself. **

**Speaking of which, I got Tanith Low and the Malefient Seven. I loved it, but both liked and hated the ending.**

**And, I entered this writing competition where the junior (under 18) section winner gets and award and 25 copies of their book published. Yay! But up to the first 5000 words of the story and an 800 word synopsis has to be submitted. **

**And, there's another writing competition, but this time short stories. **

**And, if anyone wants to read one of my original stories, I put one up on . There's a link on my profile to it, but I write under the same name.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Pirates**

Skulduggery held a pair of binoculars to his eyes as Dexter snored softly behind him. Skulduggery looked back at him and sniggered softly. Dexter was sprawled out on the deck, his shirt straining to keep impressive biceps in check as he shifted on the hard wood. Skulduggery shook his head and turned back to scanning the horizon. For a moment, he was convinced he saw a white sail on the horizon, but it turned out to be nothing more interesting than a seagull.

Skulduggery sighed, and turned. He nudged Dexter with his foot, who stirred slightly.

"Whu?" Dexter blinked sleepily up at him.

"Enough enjoying the sun. Your turn to be on look out." Skulduggery informed him, holding out the binoculars.

"Already? That went fast."

"Yeah. Let me know if you see anything."

"Like?"

Skulduggery sighed. "Like anything pirate-ish."

"So I should let you know if I see anything to do with pirates."

"Yes."

"What about the water? That has to do with pirates. Without water, pirates wouldn't be able to sail the seven seas. Because there wouldn't be even one sea, let alone seven."

"Dexter."

"Yes?"

"Only tell me if you see something to do with pirates that seems suspisious." Skulduggery left Dexter peering through the binoculars and went down below the deck. He ran a hand through his hair, then pulled out a photograph. He thumbed the well worn edge and pressed it to his lips, before tucking it away again and lying back on the narrow bed.

Skulduggery woke as Dexter's voice drifted down to him. "Skulduggery. I think I found something suspisiously pirate-like."

"What is it this time?" he called back, climbing the stairs. He emerged into the fading light before Dexter could answer. A group perhaps thirty people stood around him, and he shrugged helplessly.

"The pirates." Dexter had his hands above his head, and Skulduggery did the same.

"Thank you, gentlemen." A young, brown haired woman stepped out from behind the burly tattooed pirates. "I assume that this means you will be coming quietly."

**Does anyone agree with me when I say that Chris Evans would be the best Dexter Vex? I can't be the only one to see it. **

**And umm, thank you to Luna Shadows for you enthusiastic reviews. I AM just as awesome as you. Don't get that wrong again. Or I WILL set my pet zombie after you. My vampire is currently at the doctor/vet.**


	8. Ghastly Bespoke

**Chapter 8**

**Ghastly Bespoke**

Skulduggery and Dexter were thrown into a cell under the deck.

"How did they manage to get that close without you seeing them?" Skulduggery asked.

"Well," Dexter shrugged. "I don't really know. I was looking over one side of the boat, then I looked over the other, then I turned back, and they were there."

Skulduggery considered this. "They might have a cloaking sphere or something similar."

"It's their ship," a new voice chimed in. A broad shouldered man stepped out of the shadows. A ridge of scars covered his bald head. "It's carved with symbols that allow it to take on the appearance of the background."

"What happened to you?" Dexter asked, staring at the man.

Skulduggery nudged him and shot him a look. "He means who are you?"

"Ghastly Bespoke. Don't worry about it. I get that question all the time."

"I'm Skulduggery Pleasant and this Dexter Vex. I work for the Sanctuary in Ireland. We came to take care of the pirates."

"But it seems that the pirates took care of us before we could take care of them," Dexter replied brightly. Ghastly nodded slowly, and the three of them sat in silence.

"So, what did happen to you?" Dexter asked. Skulduggery sighed.

"I was cursed before I was born," Ghastly said, smiling bitterly.

"Oh. So, Skulduggery. Any ideas on what to do now?"

"I could throw you to the pirates as a distraction to allow us to escape," Skulduggery said.

"Or maybe you could pick the locks on the shackles and we could sneak away during the night," Dexter said excitedly.

Skulduggery sighed again. "Dexter, I don't have anything to pick the locks with."

Dexter sagged."Oh. What about you?" He looked at Ghastly hopefully.

"No, sorry."

Skulduggery yawned slightly. He started to drift off, lulled by the rocking motion of the boat.

"Psst, Skulduggery." Skulduggery opened his eyes to see Dexter kneeling beside him, tapping his face.

"What?"

"I just remembered. I have a knife in my boot."

"Why do you have a knife in your boot?"

"In case of situations like this one."

"So you carry around a knife incase you're kidnapped by evil pirates, but once it happens, you completely forget about it?" Dexter looked sheepish. Skulduggery sighed and turned, holding out a hand for the knife. He tilted his head, feeling around for the mechanism in the shackles that would release them.

After a moment, they sprung open, and he turned to do the same for Dexter.

"Ghastly?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"We're out of here. Are you coming?"

There was a pause. "Yes, thanks."

"Turn around. I'll pick the locks."

"Thank you," Ghastly said as Skulduggery said.

Dexter was keeping lookout at the door. "Hurry. Someone's coming." The shackles dropped and Ghastly grunted. The sound of someone walking past was loud in the silence, and Skulduggery reached out, one hand around the pirates waist, the other clamped over his mouth. Dexter got him in a choke, Skulduggery and Ghastly slipped out the door waiting. The trio made their way to the deck almost completely undiscovered.

"Where do you think you're going?" The pirates started to surround them. Skulduggery clicked his fingers and next to him, Ghastly did the same. "Tailor. I forgot we had you down there."

"Tailor?" Dexter asked. "I thought you said your name was Ghastly."

"It is. I'm a tailor. I'm glad that someone here didn't forget about me," Ghastly replied.

"I hope you know that we can't let you escape," the pirate said.

"We know. We were just really hoping we could get a promise that you wouldn't be pirates any more, than you could let us leave. The only other alternative is that you get beaten up and thrown in a cell," Skulduggery repsonded. The pirates laughed.

"There are more of us than are of you."

"That makes very little difference to us."

"We'll see how much of a difference it makes to you once you're beaten. Pirates. Attack."


	9. Anyone Order a Sea Monster?

**Just so you know, I hope you appriciate the time that went into this chapter, which I could have spent sudying for exams. But no, I chose to write instead... Ok, lets face it. I wasn't going to study anyway. I was going to work on an original story, but my sister (whose new to . She writes glee *shudder*(and not the awesome guy kind) under the pen name RainbowSquirrelJumps05) conviced me that I should write this instead. **

**Anyway, this ff is almost over. 1 chapter after this, and then 'When Skulduggery Met Ghastly' will be...*dramatic pause with head to side and takes glasses off really slowly (I don't wear glasses)* over *sob* **

**Also, I apolgise for not telling the pirates to attack properly. I haven't had a lot of practise at it. **

**Chapter 9**

**Anyone Order a Sea Monster?**

Skulduggery kicked out, catching the pirate in front of him in the knee. The prate hollered, falling to the ground, but there was another one to take his place. He could see Ghastly firing punches to a mob of pirates, and Dexter was somewhere else, throwing energy around. Skulduggery pushed at the air and clicked his fingers, then dodged a slice of shadows.

He found himself back-to-back with Ghastly, who was sporting a broken nose. Through a gap in the throng of pirates, Dexter was trading punches with the brown haired woman, who was dodging and ducking and diving and dipping and dodging like a pro. There was a slight lull, just enough for Skulduggery to catch his breath, and he saw Dexter kick at the woman's knee and then flip her. He kicked her in head as she was down, then turned, panting slightly, just in time to recieve an elbow to the face. Dexter stumbled back, and the pirate grinned, following him. Dexter lashed out, catching the pirate in the stomach.

Skulduggery knocked a fireball heading to Dexter off course, then pushed at the air, knocking several pirates off.

Suddenly, the boat shivered. Everyone froze. The pirates looked at one another, then collectively took off, running into the cargo hold, taking the unconscious ones with them. Skulduggery, Dexter and Ghastly looked at one another.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Skulduggery asked.

Ghastly shook his head, and Dexter pointed over the side. "Maybe it has something to do with that."

Skulduggery and Ghastly looked where he was pointed. The water churned, turning murky, and Dexter yelled, stumbling back as a tentacle slithered over the side. Another one coiled around the mast, and tightened. There was a loud crack and it fell, ever so slowly, towards them. Ghastly and Skulduggery pushed at the air, deflecting it.

A rubbery hide crept on the ship as it tilted drastically. Skulduggery clicked his fingers, throwing a fireball that left a blackened mark on the pale, glistening skin.

The three of them grabbed onto something, and the ship was nearly verticle in the water.

"Any other ideas?" Ghastly yelled.

"We could give it a stomach ache, but that's about it," Dexter yelled back.

Skulduggery looked at a rope that dangled above the monster. It swung towards them, but other than that, it wasn't doing much. The monster looked up at them, and a sharp, cruel looking beak appeared.

"We could swim," Dexter said. "Anything is better than falling into _that_."

Skulduggery looked at Dexter. "Do you trust me?"

"Do I have any other choice?" Dexter asked back.

"It's that or the monster."

There was a pause as Dexter considered this. "What did you have in mind?"

"Ghastly?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yes."

Skulduggery took at deep breath. "Ghatsly, I need to you get Dexter, then angle the both you into the water, as far away as you can get. Then swim as far west as you can until you hit land."

"What about you?" Ghastly asked.

"I'll meet you there." Skulduggery watched as both men shook their heads. "I need you to trust me on this."

Ghastly looked at him, then held a hand out to Dexter. "I hope you know what you're doing," Dexter said.

"I do," Skulduggery replied. Dexter finally grabbed Ghastly offered hand, and Skulduggery watched as they disappeared over the other side of the boat. "I hope," he muttured, suddenly alone with the monster.

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnndddddddddd... haha. Now you have to find out what happens next!**


End file.
